


A Moonlit Meeting

by Blondehairstripe, Flirtatious_Freckles



Series: Celestial Duet [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where the DK never fell, Aged-Up Character(s), Celestial Duet AU, Dual POV, F/M, Fluff, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), New Incantation, Older Varian (Disney), varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondehairstripe/pseuds/Blondehairstripe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtatious_Freckles/pseuds/Flirtatious_Freckles
Summary: Rapunzel finds herself alone on the eve of her nineteenth birthday, as she has been almost every night of her sheltered life.That is, until an unexpected visitor stumbles across her tower, guided by a mysterious presence that beckons him towards the light that has been hidden away from the world.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Series: Celestial Duet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133057
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	A Moonlit Meeting

* * *

It wasn’t uncommon for Varian to find himself waking up in unusual places. Though to be fair, ‘unusual places’ usually translated to waking up slumped over a workbench in his lab, or maybe nestled in a haystack midway through his chores after pulling an all-nighter. And there had been a few times when he’d found himself waking with his cheek pressed to the stone floor of his lab after an experiment had a particularly explosive outcome.

But waking up in a _cave_? That was new.

“Where…what…what’s going on?” he mumbled as he pushed himself upright, one hand pressed to his forehead. His brows creased as he tried to piece together what had happened to him, but he couldn’t seem to shake the groggy haze that gripped his brain. He should probably feel more worried about waking up in a strange place, but…he wasn’t hurting anywhere, and he wasn’t bound or gagged so…he _probably_ wasn’t in any sort of imminent danger.

Still…it was strange that he couldn’t remember what he’d been doing before he’d fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he braced a hand against the rocky wall and slowly rose to his feet. Once he was upright, he took the time to actually look around what he’d assumed was a cave, but now realized was actually a narrow tunnel—although it looked like there was some sort of barrier blocking the path behind him.

Looking to his left, he caught sight of a small cluster of black rocks jutting from the ground, and he felt something rise in the back of his mind. A thought—no, a memory, dull and faraway. Flashes of blue, voices calling his name, a burning in his chest, muted feelings of confusion and fear…but then, almost as suddenly as the fractured memories surfaced, they were drowned out by a golden light. Pure and bright, it pierced through the haze in his mind and cleared away the apprehension dredged up by the stirring memories, instead filling him with a sense of purpose.

He needed to find the light.

As if tugged by an invisible string, he took one step forward, then another. Somehow, he just _knew_ that what he sought would be at the end of this tunnel. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but that didn’t matter.

When Varian emerged from the tunnel, he was greeted by the scenic landscape of a moonlit glen, filled with lush vegetation and a waterfall cascading from the towering cliffs that enclosed the area. The pale light of the full moon cast a surreal quality on the otherwise idyllic setting, almost as if he were in a dream. And amidst it all stood…

A tower?

Sort of an odd place for one if you asked him, since it wasn’t like the height of the structure was particularly beneficial given that it was surrounded by cliffs. But…he could sense something _inside_ the tower, at the very top. A presence—thrumming and warm and inexplicably wonderful, and he inherently knew it was what he’d been seeking.

Moving to the foot of the tower, he closed his eyes and spread his arms. The ground rumbled beneath him, and then he was rising, his feet firmly planted on the smooth surface of the rock pillar carrying him skyward.

It was only when the pillar’s ascent halted that he opened his eyes, a pair of weathered wooden shutters standing as the only thing between him and the presence he sought.

A melody stirred in his mind, the words to an incantation forming, pulled from the recent memory of weathered pages in an ancient tome, translated from a dead language in the pursuit of knowledge.

It was time to summon the light.

 _Lover, hear my call_ _  
_ _Bind your light to mine_ _  
_ _Sing our love’s duet_ _  
_ _And let our souls entwine_

The words of the incantation came easily to Varian, slipping past his lips as naturally as breathing. But there was a power to them, pushing towards the light, coaxing it to come to him. He knew inherently that the light would not receive him if he didn’t first appease it—rather than enveloping him in its warmth, it would burn him.

 _Two will join as one_ _  
_ _Yearning shall resign_ _  
_ _Pledge your love to me_ _  
_ _And let our souls entwine_ _  
_ _Our souls entwine_

Varian’s eyes remained fixed on the window as the last note faded into the crisp night air. He waited with breathless anticipation, his natural curiosity stirring somewhere beneath the unyielding certainty of his actions, having no idea what form the light would take, yet somehow knowing he wouldn’t be disappointed.

* * *

The day had heralded no warnings. Rapunzel had finished all of her self-imposed chores, and then some—it wouldn't do to be slovenly, as Mother often said—before heading into an afternoon filled with painting with Pascal. Mother had even visited. As usual, she wasn't easy to please, but Rapunzel had been good, better than good really, and Mother could tell. She didn't tut or chastise Rapunzel even once, and they had ended the evening by cooking together, before Mother had reminded her to think on what Rapunzel might want for her birthday. She had wanted to ask about the lanterns, but the blonde had managed to go for a few hours without upsetting Mother, and she hadn't been about to ruin a perfectly good evening with unnecessary demands.

All in all, it had been a completely normal, wonderful day.

And yet, Rapunzel was awake. Several hours before dawn's warmth graced the confines of her tower no less. Her rhythms had always followed the sun, rising with the early light and fading after sunset. Not even her nightmares, as rare as they were, could wake her before the sun peeked through the large window of her tower.

Something odd had stirred her, something she could sense but not quite place. Pascal lay fast asleep on his perch above her bed, his small snores thin and reedy. The light of the moon was casting its pale light up the staircase, gently inching into her room as the minutes passed. 

That's right. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight, and its axis would put it right in center view of the entrance to her tower, if her charts had made the correct prediction. The anticipation must have woken her…

But that wasn't it either. No, there was something else afoot; the warmth coiling in her chest was tugging on her heart from the depths of her gut. It thrummed deep and low, just as it did when she sang her precious healing melody for Mother. But she wasn't singing right now—

She was humming. She was humming and she hadn't even noticed. The sound was as soothing as it ever was, the familiar melody filling the silence of her bedroom.

Well, if she was awake, she supposed she could at least take the opportunity to gaze up at the moon a while. Perhaps it would settle her.

Carefully, as to not disturb Pascal—he was just so adorable when he was sleeping—she glided out from under her covers. She padded a familiar path across her nightingale floor, one that narrowly avoided each and every creaking board.

The floor was colder than it should have been for this time of year, even without the sun. She was still humming, the intonations resonating stronger and stronger with each step as she made her way down the stairs by her room. It was almost as if it was pulling her forward, the will to return to bed fading from her mind with each step.

It wasn't that the floor was cold she realized; Rapunzel was warm, warmer than she had ever been while singing her song. It threatened to envelope her entirely, instead of staying in the confines of her diaphragm as it normally did.

Standing in the center of her abode, basking in the reflected light of the moon that shone through her skylight, she was overwhelmed with a sense of urgency. It wasn't enough to simply soak in its silvery light. The strange fever that had come over her seemed to be drawn to her tower entrance. Something was out there, not too far from where she stood. And if the volume of her humming was any indication, it was getting closer.

She had left the shutters slightly ajar, somehow, as the moonlight seeped into the room through the cracks. It wasn't like her to forget. But the reverberations of her humming seemed to quell any nerves, that mysterious warmth holding her gently.

Before she could open the shutters, lyrics filtered through, the melody familiar but the words strange to her ears. It called to her with a yearning laced with reservation; an appeasement of… _love_ from how the words blossomed inside her heart. Her humming found itself in perfect harmony—and then far too soon, the words died out, the song over in a moment that seemed too short.

She almost hesitated, and then biting her lower lip, opened the shutters with more force than seemed reasonable, the wood clattering against the stonework behind the hinges.

The sharp slam jolted Varian, causing him to suck in a tight breath as he locked eyes with… _her_. The light. The reason he was standing on a giant slab of rock seventy feet in the air. Which was…actually something he’d like an explanation for, but that could wait because _wow_ , she was breathtaking.

Long golden hair, large green eyes, rosy freckled skin…everything about her—her very _essence_ —called to something deep inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her. Warmth radiated from her in waves that drew him in, making him feel like nothing could be more _right_ than to take her in his arms. But the small, rational part of his brain that had been jolted awake told him that would be a bit… _forward_.

Rapunzel stared with wide eyes at the raven-haired boy standing atop a pillar of black stone, a glowing silhouette within the shape of the moon, dusted with white constellations across his cheeks. A dull warning radiated in the back of her mind—“ _Rapunzel, dear, the world is full of bad men who will only want you for your gifts_ ”—but nothing about this was what Mother had described.

Now she only had to speak her mind, but how could she describe the sheer wonder of this? That there was magic other than her own (because what other explanation was there?) and that it wanted her, and she it? The warmth had dimmed, but thrummed again, insistent.

“I…I don't know how to say this but that melody, that song I—I think I've been waiting for it—for you, I mean.”

She was biting down on her lip now, tightening the moment the last word left her lips. Mother always criticized her stutter. It wasn't very proper. Her breath held itself in her throat…but no admonishment came from the figure standing before her.

Instead, Varian listened with rapt attention, enamored by the cadence of her voice. It was _beautiful_ , and it was barely a moment before he replied.

“I…” He licked his lips, wondering what he should say in return. Because she'd been waiting for _him_? “Well I…think that maybe…I was meant to find _you_.” He gave her a shy smile, extending a hand, seeing if perhaps she would take it voluntarily. He really hoped she would.

His voice both in song and conversation rolled in Rapunzel’s ears like sweet honey. It was nervous, but remained clear like silver, even through his hesitation. And more importantly, he seemed to be feeling the same as she did! The thought warmed her anew, but there was an undercurrent of something else.

He was offering his hand, looking at her ardently, blue eyes alight. It was new! It was exciting! It was—

Scary. It was also _really_ scary. “I-I'm not—“

She wasn't supposed to leave. Should she invite him in? The feeling in her chest didn't seem to care either way, so long as he remained close. Surely her healing magic wouldn't try to put her in harm's way?

Tentatively, she extended a hand back to him, shivering with a mix of fear and anticipation. She swallowed, and paused, hand mid-extension. “I'm not supposed to leave…” She finished stretching out her hand, her fingers weaving into his with ease. “…but maybe…”

His hand was gloved in a strange, supple leather she didn't recognize. It was smooth in form, but coarse in its movement as their hands entwined, though his grip remained soft, as if she could pull away at any moment, if she chose to.

The feeling of utter _rightness_ that washed over Varian when she took his hand was intoxicating, her hand fitting so perfectly into his. Even through his glove he could feel her warmth, though he found himself wishing he’d had the foresight to remove it before offering his hand.

But even still, it was as though he’d just found a part of himself he hadn’t even realized he’d been missing. A key element to an integral part of his being, something—no _someone_ —he was never meant to live without.

He found himself taking a step closer, and without thinking brought a hand to brush a stray strand of golden hair from her face, the backs of his fingers skimming her cheek. He wanted to know _everything_ about her, his head already buzzing with a plethora of questions for her. But for now, he’d focus on the most important one.

“What’s your name?” he asked, his voice gentle. He’d seen the underlying hesitation in her eyes when she’d first reached for him and wanted to soothe her, let her know he would never hurt her. Not now that he’d finally found her.

Rapunzel’s breath caught as she realized that she hadn't even introduced herself. He was a stranger, and she hadn't even thought to ask for _his name_ before joining hands.

“It's Rapunzel!” she squeaked out with what remaining air she held in her throat. She bit her lower lip, praying the moment wasn't ruined.

“ _Rapunzel_ ,” Varian repeated, savoring each consonant as her name slipped over his tongue. It was so _unique_. He loved it.

“And yours…?” Rapunzel’s fears remained muffled as she inquired his name in turn, the nagging thoughts sinking into some neglected crevice of her mind.

His smile widened. “I’m Varian,” he told her, giving her hand a light squeeze before idly rubbing his thumb along her delicate knuckles. It was actually pretty endearing how flustered she was. He wondered if she was naturally shy.

The sensation of worn leather gliding over her skin made Rapunzel want to giggle. She covered her mouth to muffle the giddy noise, and then quietly squeezed his hand.

 _Varian_. Such an odd name…though she supposed she didn't have a large vocabulary of names. It rang clear in her mind, as if she had stumbled upon some innate truth of the world. Warmth followed the sound of the thought.

“Well Varian…you're here now. You found me. So what’s next?”

The light squeeze to his hand made Varian’s heart skip a beat, but then her question gave him pause. Huh. He’d been so single-mindedly driven to find ‘the light’ that it hadn’t occurred to him what would come next, especially now that he knew it was actually a pretty girl named Rapunzel.

Warmth rose in his chest just thinking of her name, along with…something else. Words, bubbling up his throat, a melody once more thrumming in his mind to accompany them, and it didn’t even occur to him to resist as they flowed past his lips.

“ _Lover, hear my call,_ ” he sang to her softly, raising their joined hands and pressing them over his heart, shining blue eyes locked with hers. “ _Bind your light to mine_.”

It was that song again, and Rapunzel hummed the ardent melody, rising in volume until words tumbled forth, warm and warbled: “ _Sing our love's duet, and let our souls entwine_.” The cadence brought forth another burst of warmth in her chest, an echo of what her heart seemed to want.

Those sweet, promising words paired with the musical lilt of her voice sent a warm shiver up Varian’s spine. And he’d thought her voice had been beautiful _before_. He took another step closer, drawn to her like a magnet.

“ _Two will join as one_ ,” he sang, his fingers moving to lightly caress the corner of her jaw.

The gesture made Rapunzel almost shiver—a new sensation that might have been frightening, if it weren't for the soothing harmony forming from their alternating voices. Without the shutters separating them, his voice rang argent; as clear as the moonlight draping over them. It soothed her, even as he moved closer yet. She wanted this too, whatever it came to be.“ _Yearning shall resign,_ ” she sang back, gripping his hand again, this time with a gentle tug.

Varian didn’t resist the gentle pull of her hand in his, allowing her to guide him into stepping from the rock platform onto the ledge, then through the window and into the interior of the tower. But he had eyes only for her, ignoring his new surroundings in favor of taking her other hand and gently clasping both to his chest, as if he could soak in her radiant warmth through her fingertips. “ _Pledge your love to me, and let our souls entwine_.”

The final line echoed clear, their voices rising in unison: “ _Our souls entwine._ ” The notes drifted up into the rafters, and there was the faintest shimmer in some of Rapunzel’s murals in her periphery, but she didn't dare pull her eyes away from the handsome, freckled face in front of her.

The moment of silence that followed was tinged with sorrow; the song that connected them already over. But the feeling in her chest did not die with it. An intangible thread seemed to now bind their hands together, holding them taut. She didn’t want to break it—and some part of her seemed to wish it could be tighter.

So here they were, her and a stranger, tied together in shared magic. In the middle of the night, no less. But the desire to be close was ever present. Slipping one hand from his hold, she brought it up to his cheek, palming the line of his jaw in a way that felt familiar. She hoped to return the comfort he had placated her with earlier, as if to thank him for ending a lifetime of solitude.

The soft melancholy that settled in the absence of the song’s warm notes faded when Varian felt her delicate fingers caress his face.

“You must have come a long way to find this tower, and it's late…” she began. The words formed an odd shape in her mouth. What was she actually asking for here? “You're probably tired,” she continued, before quickly adding a “really tired” and squeezing his hand again.

Varian leaned into her touch, nodding slightly. Come to think of it, his limbs were feeling a bit heavy, a fatigue he hadn’t noticed from before setting in.

Rapunzel chewed on her lip a bit.

“Look…I've never really done anything like this—well I don't think either of us have, really. Basically what I'm saying is—I'd like to go back to bed soon…and I don't think I could stand being apart.” She let the smile she had been holding grow free. “Come with me?”

Varian’s onset of lethargy was forgotten as a heated rush of blood spread from his neck to his ears. Was she... _inviting him to bed with her_? A protest rose to his lips—it wouldn’t be decent, they’d only just met, his father had raised him better—but soon died with one look into those soft green eyes and warm smile.

He couldn’t deny her. And truth be told, he didn’t think he could stand being separated either. “I…I suppose if it’s…just to sleep…” he murmured, still unable to quell the heat in his cheeks.

"To sleep! Yes!" she assured, more for her own nerves. Her breath hitched on the last syllable, but it didn't hold.

But there was something else—" _Rapunzel, dearest_ "—before she found herself humming again, lulling her own anxiety that threatened to break surface.

The gentle hum of her voice calmed Varian, easing away any awkwardness that had come from her request. If she was fine with it, then he had no reason to worry himself over it. And besides that…the idea of collapsing into a soft bed with her was actually pretty appealing. He gave her a small smile. “Okay, let’s…let’s sleep then.”

She smiled warmly and with a gentle pull, began leading him towards the staircase, continuing the melody all the while.

Her soft yet insistent tug at their joined hands wasn’t even necessary to coax Varian into following her…at this point, he would have followed her anywhere, even straight back out the window. Still, the feeling of her slim fingers curling around his made his heart flutter, every touch and gesture filling him with warmth and a soft, easy sort of eagerness.

This was going to be _wonderful_ , Rapunzel could just tell from the feeling that came with the melody. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten the opportunity to…what was the word Mother used? Coddle? No, cuddle. Mother wasn't too keen on it, and Pascal's scales were always so rough, and he was so tiny she could barely get more than a brush against her cheek.

She spared a moment to look back at Varian, wanting to see that expression of _longing_ in his eyes, like she was his whole world.

Catching her gaze, Varian was instantly lost in her shimmering green eyes—so much so that his foot caught on one of the steps, making him stumble. His gaze instinctively darted down to make sure he didn’t make another dangerous misstep, but his eyes instead caught on the stream of long golden hair running down the stairs behind them. His eyes followed the length of it, and he couldn’t help but gape. It just kept _going_.

Sure, he’d noticed that Rapunzel had long hair but…but how was it _possible_ for a human to have _this much_ hair? There was a natural stopping point to how long hair could grow on certain parts of the human body, scalp included, but this threw everything he knew about that particular subject right out the window.

Overlooking the fact that he’d only studied hair growth because he just couldn’t seem to grow decent facial hair…

Rapunzel felt the bump of his stumble as it jostled her hand ever so slightly. Glancing downward, she saw how her hair tumbled over the steps behind her. Had he tripped on it? She looked to him, an apology brimming on her lips—and found him staring down the length of her hair, mouth agape.

Oh…he’d probably never seen so much hair before. And hers was special—not even Mother could grow hers past her hips.

"It's…it's a lot I know," she offered, not daring to break contact with his hand. "But I'll tell you a secret." Something almost stopped her, but it was barely a secret at this point, their connection laced with that warm magic. "It's where the magic comes from."

He looked back up at her then, brows creased. “Magic…?” Ordinarily he would have said the word with a hint of derision, because he was a man of _science_ —but instead there was a soft curiosity to his tone, a desire to hear what she had to say.

He was certainly experiencing a lot of firsts tonight.

"Yes! The song you just taught me, that melody. It's the same as my healing song, but the words are all different. It was _wonderful_ by the way," Rapunzel told him. "I've never met anyone other than—well I've never met anyone other than Mother and me who could do magic…" 

It was a bit odd. He almost seemed…confused. But surely he must be familiar with his gifts? Born with them, like she and Mother were.

That…was a lot of information to take in at once. Healing song? A magic-wielding mother? And then there was the implication that _he_ did magic, which was preposterous. Not that this would be the first time Varian had been told what he did was magic. Though…this would be the first time it sounded even remotely complimentary.

Still though, he should probably set the record straight for her. “Well, I…don’t do magic. I’m an _alchemist_.” There was pride in his voice as he told her his true calling, his free hand coming to rest on his chest in a gesture of confidence as he shot her a grin. “I work with _science_.”

The sheer confidence with which he denied the magic working through them was… _adorable_ to say the least. And that charming grin—it was enough to make Rapunzel giggle softly. She hoped she hadn't ruined the moment.

Science she had heard of, but what was it? _Alchemy_ he had said? That was new. None of her books had ever mentioned it, though her collection was very small.

She heard it this time before she felt it; the soothing melody had returned in her humming. She would have to ask him about the topic later. Right now she wanted to cuddle up in bed, and indicated as much with a careful pull on his hand.

Her light laughter made something melt inside of Varian, and he decided he really liked the sound of it. It was soft and sweet as it eased seamlessly into the melodious hum of a now familiar tune, and his desire to boast of the merits of alchemy faded from his mind, replaced instead by an almost eager willingness to step after her at the slightest tug of her hand. His own humming voice joined with hers in perfect harmony as they ascended the staircase, this time without any missteps.

Rapunzel felt warmest when he was close, and even more so when they harmonized. It's how she knew she was making the right decision.

Pascal was still asleep when they came upon the open doorway to her bedroom. ‘ _Good’_ came a thought that didn't entirely feel like her own, but it used the same voice she did in her own thoughts.

She stepped forward, and a board gently creaked under her bare foot. Rapunzel flinched and glanced to Pascal's perch; the sound hadn't been enough to wake him luckily.

Holding Varian's hand a little tighter, she whispered "Follow my steps" before padding the familiar path, almost hopping as she accentuated each touch of her foot against the floor, not breaking contact with his hand even once.

Varian nodded and made note of each step she took, matching his movements to hers. But regardless of his attempts to tread carefully, his booted feet still made more noise than Rapunzel’s, the tap of his soles against the floorboards unavoidable.

At his second step he paused. “Wait,” he said in a hushed voice, before bending down and unfastening his boots. It took a few extra seconds with only one hand available to him, but he adamantly refused to release her hand, going so far as to rely on it for balance as he pulled off each boot and gently set them aside.

Once his feet were as bare as hers, he straightened and smiled at her, a signal that they could now continue. He didn’t know why she wanted to be so discreet, but he trusted her.

It wasn't long before they reached her bedside. Twisting her hand in his, Rapunzel flashed him a playful smirk, and sharply turned to face him again. Before he could blink, she wrapped her free hand in her hair on his other side, and with a shared tug of his hand and her hair, pulled them down onto the bed as she landed on her back in the plumage of her sheets.

“Woah!” Varian wasn’t expecting to be pulled down so suddenly, their bodies bouncing slightly from their combined weight hitting the bedsprings, and this time Rapunzel didn't try to stifle her giggle. Surprising people was _fun_. And the rush of excitement that pounded in her chest made her want to do it again as they rocked together a moment on the mattress before they settled.

Their newfound closeness sang to something deep in Varian’s soul. He felt whole, _complete_ , like they’d been made to fit together like this. He propped one arm next to her head, pulling back just enough to look down at her while staying snug against her.

The golden hair spread across the sheets almost seemed to create a halo around her head, and those sparkling green eyes and gently curved lips made his heart hammer against his chest hard enough that he was sure she had to be able to feel it.

“Wow…” Not the most articulate thing he’d ever said, but it summed up his feelings quite nicely.

Even in the dim lighting, Rapunzel noticed there was a light in his eyes; a faint curiosity mixed with adoration as he gazed longingly down at her. His silhouette in the filtered moonlight almost seemed to glow, and it was the only thing she cared to look at.

With none of her earlier trepidation, she reached out to that strange azure tendril in his hair, rolling the strands between her fingers as she grazed her thumb across his freckled cheek.

Varian’s eyes drifted half-shut as she played with the blue strands of hair in his bangs. There was a wholesome sort of intimacy to the act of playing with his hair that made him feel so peaceful, and he released a soft sigh.

At his exhalation Rapunzel offered a soft ‘ _yeah’_ as she released the hair strand to continue trailing down the side of his face. The constellations from before seemed to have faded, but she could still see an echo of their earlier glow under his skin. She began tracing careful patterns with the tip of her finger, almost hoping to get another touch of that magic.

Varian’s eyes slipped half closed as she traced seemingly mindless patterns across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, sending small shivers racing just beneath his skin. Shifting his weight onto his elbow, he moved his hand to cup the side of her face, once again brushing any errant strands of hair away from her forehead and cheeks so he could look at her without obstruction. He gave their still joined hands a small squeeze before rearranging their fingers, interlacing her slim digits between his.

Contact— _real_ human contact—was nice. Rapunzel couldn't imagine something so _genuine_ being unwelcome. She felt whole in a way that she hadn't, to her realization, felt in all these lonely years. And he was so careful, so gentle and so…beautiful in a way. The warmth of his body against hers was comfortable, and desired.

“You're so—this is nice. Really nice.”

“It…it really is,” Varian said, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sentiment. Moving his hand from her cheek, he brought it to her waist, gently working his arm between her and the mattress. Holding her close, he allowed his weight to fall sideways, rolling them both onto their sides.

He smiled at her, his fingers splayed against her back, keeping her close. He didn’t want to crush her with his weight—she was such a _tiny_ little thing—and this way they could still keep that close contact he knew they both so craved.

The soft press of his palm against the small of her back assuaged any remaining doubts. With her hand freed, Rapunzel was able to pull the sheets she had left splayed over her bed up onto them. She left it at their waists, not quite ready yet to fully settle, though it was coming soon.

Mindlessly, Varian stroked his fingers along the curve of her back, allowing himself to settle comfortably beneath the sheets, his cheek pressed to the pillow they now shared.

But as close as they were, there was still the faintest whisper in his head that they could be closer still, so he shuffled himself until the tips of their noses were brushing, their warm breath mingling with each soft exhalation. He’d never been this close to another person before, even his own father, but the excitement of the moment was tempered into tranquil bliss as the hazy comfort of sleep teased at the edges of his consciousness.

The touch along her back was wonderfully soothing, a gentle pet that calmed rather than excited the growing flame, and Rapunzel pulled the duvet up more, smothering the spark further as drowsiness seeped in.

Finally overcome by the strange events of the day and taking comfort in the soothing warmth of Rapunzel’s arms, Varian allowed his eyes to slip closed, his breathing evening out as he drifted off.

As Rapunzel watched him fall asleep, she found her own eyes fluttering shut to the sound of slowed breathing. It was sweet to be this close to someone—Mother had never been the cuddling type. Just…sharing warm affection between herself and another. The heat of the moment was dying down, and while their noses brushing together left an odd cold spot on the tip of her nose, the dusting of their breaths together fondly warmed her lips, lulling her as the final wave of drowsiness overtook her.

Just a little closer and maybe…tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Flirty Freckles —** I'm so excited to share this AU with everyone! There's a lot more coming, and it's going to be quite the ride for these two.
> 
>  **Blondehairstripe —** Flirty Freckles and I have been writing this AU for a few months now, and we plan to share so much Varipunzel goodness with you guys~ We'll be uploading the AU across several fics in our Celestial Duet series, so subscribe there for more content!
> 
> Find the continuation [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251332/chapters/71827593).


End file.
